Man Of My Choice
by Minori Tsukiyoru
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis tomboy dan ahli bela diri karate juga berkelahi. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki kutu buku yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dibidang mata pelajaran apapun. Apa jadinya jika kedua orang berbeda ini disatukan?/Chapter 3 update!/ Read and Review? :)
1. Chapter 1 : Menyebalkan!

**Man of My Choice**

_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning! : AU/OoC/MissTypo's_

_SasuSaku_

_Chapter I  
Menyebalkan!_

.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berterbangan di langit biru tanpa awan. Sang surya dengan senang hati memancarkan cahaya hangatnya ke bumi, memberikan cahaya yang sangat berfungsi bagi makhluk hidup.

Kletang! Kletangtung!

Bunyi yang sangat aneh ikut meramaikan suasana menyenangkan. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pinknya sebahu. Ia mengenakan seragam salah satu sekolah yang cukup terkenal. Blus putih berlapis blazer berwarna abu-abu yang berlambang sekolah kebanggaannya, rok berlipit—dengan motif kotak-kotak diatas lutut berwarna hitam, dasi panjang—dengan motif sama seperti roknya—yang sedikit dikendurkan, kaos kaki berwarna hitam sepanjang setengah betis kakinya, dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

Kletang!

Lagi, gadis itu menendang sebuah kaleng bekas. Kaleng yang ditemukannya tanpa sengaja dan ditendangnya untuk mengusir kebosanannya menuju sekolahnya.

Haruno Sakura. Nama yang manis bukan? Anak tunggal dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Gadis yang—jika dilihat dari pakaiannya—tomboy dan juga garang. Ia bersekolah di Konoha High School—KHS. Gadis itu memang cantik, pintar dan ahli bela diri karate. Namun sayangnya, gadis ini sedikit—err... 'tidak baik'.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihat gerbang sekolah besarnya. Ia memasuki wilayah sekolah itu. Pandangan matanya lurus. Para siswa dan siswi terdiam dan melihatnya takut-takut ketika ia lewat.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, mata _emerald_ gadis itu mendelik tajam. "APA LIHAT-LIHAT?" teriaknya garang, berhasil membuat para siswa/siswi kembali beraktivitas dengan detak jantung yang tidak normal.

Siapa yang tidak kenal gadis ini? Gadis yang terkenal sering berkelahi dan sering memasuki ruang BP. Ia juga sering mendapat nilai C untuk perilakunya di rapotnya. Tapi gadis ini selalu mendapat nilai diatas KKM mata pelajaran sehingga ia selalu naik kelas dan selalu masuk rangking 5 besar. Tak ada yang berani berbuat masalah dengan gadis itu. Para guru sudah mencoba menegur gadis itu, namun apa daya ia malah mengacuhkannya.

Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya. Seketika, para murid XII-A terdiam dan menatap Sakura. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Kaki jenjang gadis itu melangkah menuju bangkunya yang berada dibarisan tengah dibagian tengah.

"Hey, Jidat!"

Sakura meletakan tas selempangnya didalam laci dan menatap sahabat berambut pirang pucat itu. "Apa?" sahut Sakura ketus. Gadis pirang pucat itu terkekeh pelan.

"Galak amat? Kenapa sih?" tanya gadis itu—Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu duduk disampingnya.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sedikit tomboy, namun selalu penuh dengan pesona dan pandai dalam masalah 'berdandan'. Ahli bela diri karate—sama seperti Sakura—dan juga pernah masuk BP karena suatu perkelahian.

"Biasa aja,"

Krieeett...

Lagi—semua pasang mata menatap kearah pintu. Terlihat sosok lelaki bertubuh tegap. Seragam lelaki yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, dasi panjang berwarna hitam, blazer abu-abu berlambang sekolah dan celana panjang yang serasi dengan blazer lelaki itu. Rambut ravennya sedikit bergerak ketika lelaki itu berjalan menuju pojok kelas—dimana bangkunya berada. Kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger ditulang hidungnya, melindungi mata elang yang mempesona.

"Sasuke-_kun_~" pekik para gadis, namun lelaki itu tidak menoleh sama sekali—tidak peduli.

'_Cih, apa sih yang mereka suka dari laki-laki kutu buku itu? Pakaian rapi dan sedikit kebesaran. Tidak menarik.' _Kata Sakura dalam hati. Ia sangat tidak menyukai lelaki itu sejak kelas X. Lelaki yang pendiam dan sangat sombong—menurutnya. Lelaki yang selalu di kelas bersama Hyuuga Hinata untuk membaca buku tebal yang sangat membosankan.

"Ciee~ Diam-diam Sakura-_chan_ suka Uchiha Sasuke~" goda Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Cih, aku? Suka lelaki sombong itu? Sama sekali tidak tertarik!" bantahnya tidak terima. Ino lagi-lagi terkekeh geli. Ia hendak menggoda Sakura lagi, namun niatnya hilang ketika sosok guru memasuki kelas mereka.

"_Ohayou_,"

"_Ohayou_, _sensei_!"

Sakura menatap malas guru didepannya. Dari sekian banyak guru, ia paling tidak menyukai guru ini. Orochimaru. Karena guru ini sedikit 'mengerikan'. Guru yang memberikan hukuman-hukuman aneh jika menentangnya. Yah, sepertinya waktu akan berjalan lambat sekarang.

∞**OoOoOoO∞**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, membuat para murid bersorak senang. Mereka membereskan buku-buku mereka dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Namun tidak pada kelas XII-A. Mereka terlihat mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sang guru.

"Haruno Sakura..." suara serak dan berat membuat Sakura menoleh malas.

"Ya, _sensei_..."

"Kumpulkan tugas teman-temanmu." Suruh guru bermata ular tersebut. Ia menatap siswinya yang sedikit melotot.

"Apa _sensei_?! Kenapa aku?" balas Sakura tak terima. Ia hampir saja ingin menggebrak mejanya—jika saja tidak melihat siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Lakukan saja, Haruno..." suara itu membuat Sakura sedikit merinding. Dengan menggerutu pelan, ia melangkah mengumpulkan tugas teman-temannya satu per satu. Sedikit galak, ia menarik buku teman-temannya.

"Mana buku, Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura nyaring. Gadis berambut indigo itu memberikan buku latihannya takut-takut.

"I-Ini H-Haru—" ucapan gadis itu terpotong, karena gadis pink itu dengan cepat mengambil bukunya dan melangkah menuju bangku dibelakang gadis indigo itu.

"Mana bukumu, Uchiha?"

Mata _onyx_ itu sedikit melirik Sakura, namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju buku tebal untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Merasa dicueki, Sakura menggebrak mejanya.

"Kau itu bisu atau apa sih?!"

Lagi, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataan Nona Haruno ini. Ia masih menatap buku tebal yang dibacanya, membuat gadis Haruno ini naik pitam.

"UCHIHA!"

BRAK!

Sontak, semua murid—plus Orochimaru terkejut atas gebrakan meja dari pojok kelas yang sangat keras. Namun, tidak untuk si pemilik meja.

"Hn." Sebelah tangan Uchiha bungsu itu merogoh bukunya yang berada didalam laci mejanya. Ia memberikan pada Sakura dengan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku tebal itu.

'_Kenapa tidak dari tadi!_' raung Sakura dalam hati. Ia menatap kesal lelaki sombong itu. Dengan cepat, ia memberikan buku latihan teman-temannya pada Orochimaru.

"Ini _sensei_—"

"Bawa ke ruanganku." Ucap Orochimaru dan melangkah pergi. Sakura terdiam sebentar dan mendengus kasar. Moodnya sudah buruk gara-gara Uchiha itu.

Setelah kepergian Orochimaru dan Sakura, para murid menghela nafas lega dan beraktivitas kembali. Mereka tidak heran pada tingkah laku Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, karena bukan pertama kalinya mereka melihat adegan ini.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_," suara lembut didepannya membuat mata _onyx_ Uchiha bungsu itu melirik kearahnya. Ia menatap gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMP.

"Hn?"

"A-Apa kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya gadis indigo itu khawatir. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Ia menatap gadis itu dari lensa kacamatanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dan melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"K-Kulihat tadi Haruno sangat kesal pa-padamu..." sahut gadis bermata lavender itu. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa juga kalau ia kesal padaku." Balas Sasuke mencoba menyakinkan sahabatnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis itu mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

"B-Baiklah," Hyuuga Hinata membalikan badannya dan mengambil buku untuk dibacanya. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang fokus membaca, sambil tersenyum sangat tipis.

**∞OoOoOoO∞**

"Cih, menyebalkan." Gerutu gadis berambut pink. Ia kini berada di kantin dan duduk sendirian disalah satu meja yang kosong yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Ia mengaduk-aduk jus pesanannya menggunakan pipet dengan bosan.

"DOR!"

Sakura terkejut, ia melirik tajam orang yang berani mengejutkannya. "Huh, kalian ternyata."

Yamanaka Ino dan lelaki berambut pirang jabrik menyengir ria. Mereka menarik kursi dan duduk bersama Sakura.

"Pelayan!" teriak lelaki itu. Tak lama setelah itu muncullah sosok perempuan yang tersenyum ramah pada mereka. "Aku pesan ramen dan jus orange! Dan jus melon untuk dia." Ucapnya cepat sambil menunjuk pada Ino saat menyebutkan kalimat terakhir.

"H-Hai! Akan segera datang." Dengan tergesa-gesa, perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Yosh! Sakura-_chan_, kenapa melamun?" tanya lelaki itu tersenyum ceria.

Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki cerewet dan jago dalam pelajaran olahraga. Sering mendapat juara pada perlombaan olahraga. Sahabat Sakura dan Ino sejak Sekolah Dasar dan bertemu pada SMA ini. Ia berbeda kelas dengan Sakura dan Ino, kelas XII-D.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya bosan," ucap Sakura singkat. Naruto hanya mangut-mangut. Ia menatap Sakura—yang sepertinya sedikit kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Habis berantem sama pacarnya." Tutur Ino disertai tawa kecil. Naruto memandang Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?!" pekiknya. Untung mereka berada sedikit jauh dari keramaian, sehingga pekikan Naruto tak terlalu terdengar.

"Bodoh! Aku tak ada pacar!" ujar Sakura sambil memberikan _deathglare_ pada Ino. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia segera berdiri dan meletakan sejumlah uang diatas meja.

"Aku mau ke kelas. Nanti kasihkan uang ini kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan."

Naruto dan Ino memandang kepergian Sakura. Setelah itu mereka saling pandang dan saling mengangkat bahu—tak tahu. Mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang sampai pesanan mereka datang.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, hendak pulang. Ia sedikit mendengus kasar. Lagi dan lagi, ia dihukum guru BP—Anko Mitarashi yang kebetulan mengajar kelasnya. Ia dihukum agar berdiri di lorong kelas dengan menulis kalimat sebanyak-banyaknya tentang ia menyesal sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Dan coba tebak, siapa yang membuatnya harus dihukum. Ya! Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memancing emosi gadis Haruno itu—hampir mirip kejadian saat pelajaran Orochimaru—sehingga lagi-lagi ia menggebrak meja Uchiha itu dengan sangat keras, membuat Anko melotot padanya dan langsung menghukumnya. Menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya ia meremukkan tubuh seseorang sebagai pelampiasan.

Sakura mendengus kasar lagi. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti ketika mata _emerald_ itu menatap seorang pria memakai baju seragam yang berbeda dengannya tepat didepannya.

"Hai, cantik? Mau kemana?" ucapnya dengan memandang Sakura jahil.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ketus Sakura dan hendak melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, namun satu lengannya ditahan lelaki itu. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangan itu dan memutarnya, membuat si empu meringis kesakitan.

"Hey! Jangan macam-macam dengan teman kami, atau kau tahu akibatnya!" ancam pria lain yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa segerombolan teman-temannya. Baju mereka dikeluarkan dan sedikit kusut, lengan seragam mereka dilipat hingga siku. Mereka memandang Sakura angkuh. Sakura melepaskan lelaki yang sempat mengganggunya dengan sekali dorongan, membuat lelaki itu jatuh terduduk.

"Siapa yang mengganggu siapa?" ujar Sakura sinis. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Cih, jangan belagu jadi perempuan! Mari kita bertarung!" tantang lelaki itu dengan senyum meremehkan. "Itu jika kau bukan pengecut," sambungnya, diikuti gelak tawa teman-temannya.

"Dengan senang hati..." ucap Sakura disertai seringai. Sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Kyaaaaa~ Saya hadir kembali dengan fic aneh! Ini fic terbaru saya lho! *bangga. #ditipuk.**

**Ya! Kali ini saya buat Sakura gadis yang suka berkelahi, dan Sasuke lelaki kutu buku. xD Sangat OoC! Hihi. Nanti akan ada beberapa tambahan pairing sesuai jalannya alur cerita ini. Ditunggu saja. :D**

**Puas rasanya sudah menyelesaikan satu chapter ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini. :)**

**Boleh minta review? x) **


	2. Chapter 2 : Keluarga Uchiha

Sang surya bersinar cerah disiang hari ini dilangit berawan putih, menyinari bumi dengan cahaya yang panas. Namun, cahaya itu hanya menyinari sedikit dibagian gang yang sepi ini. Membuat orang-orang takut jika melewatinya. Namun terlihat seorang gadis berdiri disana. Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah, tangannya terkepal kuat. Dadanya naik turun. Siswa SMA yang bergelimpangan. Gadis yang kini berdiri diantara korbannya itu menyeringai setelah melihat ketua yang menantangnya berhasil ditaklukannya. Sudut bibir pecah, kaki remuk, pergelangan tangan patah, dan darah yang mengalir dibawah kepalanya.

Pertarungannya sendiri melawan dua puluh orang pria—yang ternyata—bersenjata pipa besi itu dan akhirnya ia berakhir dengan kemenangan. Pakaiannnya sedikit kotor, sudut bibirnya sedikit pecah, dan pipinya memerah—karena terkena bogeman mentah.

Haruno Sakura menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, meski ia merasakan perih disudut bibirnya. Gadis bersurai pink itu mengambil tas selempangnya yang diletakkan sembarangan—setelah yakin tak ada yang menyerangnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauhi siswa SMA yang bergelimpangan. Ia sedikit mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada baju seragamnya. Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum kecil ketika keluar dari gang tersebut. Dengan mengandalkan semangat, dan tangan kosong, ia berhasil melawan kelompok pria berandalan itu. Sangat bangga bisa mengalahkan mereka. Selain kemampuan dalam bela dirinya meningkat, ia juga merasa puas. Lagi, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu tersenyum ringan.

* * *

.

.

.

**Man of My Choice**

_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning! : AU/OoC/MissTypo's_

_SasuSaku_

_Chapter II  
Keluarga Uchiha_

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

* * *

"_Tadaima_." Suara nyaring Sakura menggema dikediamannya. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya lalu menyimpannya di rak sepatu yang berdiri kokoh disamping pintu rumahnya.

"_Okeeri—_YA AMPUN! Kau kenapa nak?!" teriak Haruno Mebuki ketika melihat pakaian dan wajah anaknya.

Sakura menutup telinganya tatkala mendengar suara ibunya yang melengking didepannya. Ia mendengus pelan dan menjawab dengan santai.

"Hanya luka kecil, tak apa bu."

Sakura duduk disofa, ingin bersantai sekaligus melepaskan rasa penat setelah pertarungannya. Tak lama kemudian, sang ibu datang dengan kotak P3K. Ia menarik wajah Sakura—dengan kedua tangannya dipipi putrinya—agar ia bisa mengobati lukanya.

"Ukh." Suara ringisan kesakitan berhasil keluar dari bibir tipis gadis Haruno itu. Mebuki sedikit melotot.

"Kau habis berkelahi, Sakura?" tanya sang ibu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat fisik anaknya yang cedera—bahkan lebih dari ini.

"Tidak." sahut Sakura singkat sambil menutup matanya. Mebuki menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ia mengambil alkohol untuk membersihkan luka dilengan anaknya sebelum luka itu terinfeksi. Sakura meringis pelan tatkala obat alkohol itu mengenai jaringan kulitnya—yang memberikan rasa perih.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya sang kepala keluarga Haruno ketika melintasi ruang keluarga—dimana anak dan isttrinya berada.

"Berkelahi—lagi." Sahut Mebuki pelan. Ia menutup obat alkohol itu dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam kotak.

"What? Sakura, kenapa sikapmu begini eh? Tidak bisakah kau menjadi perempuan sungguhan?!" ujar sang kepala keluarga Haruno sedikit geram. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat anak satu-satunya ini menjadi tomboy. Lahir perempuan, namun sikap hampir seperti laki-laki?

"Tidak bisa." Ucap putrinya singkat dan santai. "Aku tidak bisa berubah,"

"Apa susahnya hanya menjadi perempuan baik-baik—selalu berdandan dan menjadi feminim tanpa ada perkelahian?!" kali ini Haruno Kizashi sedikit naik pitam.

"Lagi pula mereka yang menantangku duluan," ucap Sakura cuek. Haruno Kizashi frustasi seketika melihat sifat putrinya yang keras kepala.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, nak..." ucap Mebuki yang sedari tadi hanya menatap pertengkaran Ayah-Anak itu. Ia menatap lembut putrinya.

"Aku tak bisa merubah sikapku, TITIK!" teriak Sakura nyaring, dan menuju kamarnya. Berjalan dengan kaki terhentak keras—memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya. Meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibunya yang menatapnya sedih, pasrah dan sedikit kecewa.

"Kita harus meminta bantuannya, sayang..."

**oOo∞∞∞∞∞oOo**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sakura-_chan_," suara dibalik pintu membuat Sakura yang sedari tadi berbaring di kasur—bermalas-malasan berdiri dan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna orange dan celana jeans selutut berwarna hitam.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya Sakura setelah membuka pintu. Ia melihat sang ibu membawa dompet dan secarik kertas.

"Tolong ke supermarket ya! Ini daftarnya." ucap Mebuki menyodorkan kertas dan dompet itu. Wanita itu tersenyum sumringah.

"Tidak biasanya ibu menyuruhku ke supermarket," komentar Sakura heran, pada akhirnya ia pun melakukan perintah ibunya. Gadis itu mengambil jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dan melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Merasa sudah aman, Mebuki menatap suaminya yang bersembunyi tak jauh darinya. Ia mengacungkan jari jempolnya membuat sang suami tersenyum sumringah. Mereka akan menggunakan kesempatan ini, dimana Haruno Sakura tidak ada di rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Hum, tidak biasanya ibu menyuruhku ke supermarket," Sakura bingung sendiri. "Ya sudahlah! Setidaknya aku tidak didalam kamar terus."

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menelusuri bagian-bagian supermarket. Ternyata banyak juga yang berbelanja disini. Sakura melihat daftar tersebut, ia pun meraih keranjang belanjaan dan cepat-cepat mengambil berang-barang didaftar itu. Ia menghabiskan 20 menit berkeliling supermarket yang cukup luas untuk mencari barang-barang pesanan ibunya, sesuai tulisan yang berada dikertas.

"Ramen... Umm, yang ini ya?!" Sakura mendengus pelan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari supermarket yang semakin lama pengunjungnya semakin ramai. Tangannya mengambil mie instan itu. Bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan kekar yang mengambil bungkusan mie instan—yang disebut ramen disampingnya. Namun Sakura tak mementingkannya.

"Ah, Haruno-_san_..."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sosok lelaki yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Ia sedikit membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa senyum-senyum?" sahut Sakura galak. Ia dengan cepat mengambil mie instan itu dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang.

"Aku hanya menyapamu, tidak boleh?" balas sosok itu. Namun, lelaki itu terdiam ketika melihat wajah Sakura—lebih tepatnya disudut bibirnya sebelah kanan. Ia menarik dagu gadis itu dan menatap lekat-lekat mata hijau cerah itu. Ia sedikit mengusap sudut bibir disebelah kanan gadis bersurai pink itu. "Kau kenapa? Dan apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menepis kasar tangan lelaki berkacamata itu dan membuang muka—kesal. "Bukan urusanmu, dan jangan sok akrab, Uchiha." cibir Sakura ketus. Ia melihat secarik kertas digenggamannya dan melihat deretan huruf tersebut—mencari barang yang belum ia beli.

"Ah, _Teme_!" teriakan nyaring dari lelaki berambut jabrik berhasil menarik perhatian pengunjung. Namun ia tak peduli—atau tidak sadar. Ia menghampiri 'si teme'.

"Kau ini, kucari-cari malah disini! Oh, ini dia tempat ramennya. Kenapa tak mengajakku dulu sih? Kau malah meninggalkanku! Aku baru saja melihat tempat penjualan tomat—...Sakura-_chan_?"

Deretan kalimat itu berhasil terputus ketika mata _sapphire-_nya melihat sosok yang dikenalinya. Ia menyengir ria kepada Sakura.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berbelanja bersama sahabatku," balas Naruto sambil merangkul lelaki berkacamata disampingnya. "Ah! Ini sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke—Oh! Bukannya kalian satu kelas? XII-A kan?" ucapnya histeris. Sakura hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Beberapa kali orang-orang melihat kearah mereka gara-gara bocah Uzumaki itu.

"Ya, kami sekelas, _Dobe_. Aku baru tahu kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal?" ujar Uchiha bungsu itu disertai senyuman mempesona darinya—namun tak berpengaruh untuk putri Haruno.

"Ya begitulah," ucap Sakura cuek. "Aku mau pulang dulu," sambungnya singkat dan pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban kedua sosok itu. Ia ingin cepat menghindar—dan cepat pulang—sebelum Naruto melihat dan menanyakan luka disudut bibirnya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto orang yang tidak peka.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Uchiha bungsu—lagi—pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Dia teman Sekolah Dasarku dulu, dan kami bertemu saat masuk SMA." Jelas Naruto dengan senyum sumringah. Sasuke mengangguk paham. Tiba-tiba ide jahil untuk menggoda Uchiha ini masuk ke otak Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau suka Sakura ya?"

"A-Apa?—Ah, ayo lanjutkan acara belanja kita. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama disini!" kata Uchiha Sasuke—memalingkan wajahnya yang kini dihiasi oleh semburat merah tipis dipipinya. Naruto hanya tertawa ringan melihat respon sahabatnya.

**oOo∞∞∞∞∞oOo**

Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Tak ingin udara dingin itu membuatnya sakit, ia segera menutup jendela kamarnya dan melangkah menuju ruang keluarga—untuk menonton televisi.

"Ibu?" Sakura menatap ibunya yang kini memakai pakaian rapi. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah sahabat ibu dan ayah." Jelas Mebuki dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik keatas.

"Oh." Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lagi ia hendak meraih tombol untuk menghidupkan televisi.

"Lho, Sakura? Kenapa malah menonton televisi?" tanya sang ayah yang baru selesai berpakaian. Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Kau juga ikut ke rumah sahabat Ayah dan Ibu, sayang." Jelas Mebuki lembut. Sakura masih memasang raut heran.

"Hah?"

"Aish, sudah. Ayo ganti pakaian sana." Suruh Mebuki.

"Pakai baju ini saja kenapa? Kitakan hanya ke rumah sahabat kalian?"

Kizashi dan Mebuki menatap Sakura dari atas kebawah. Ia mengenakan baju putih berlambang Haruno dipunggung atasnya dengan lengan sepanjang siku. Celana lembut berwarna hitam setengah betis panjangnya. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan apa adanya. Wajahnya tidak diolesi _make up_—walau tetap terlihat putih. Kizashi dan Mebuki sedikit melotot. Pakaian ini terkesan sebagai pakaian santai.

"Kita akan ke rumah sahabat ibu dan ayah. Masa kau memakai pakaian santai. Tidak sopan." komentar Kizashi. Mebuki hanya menghela nafas. "Biar aku yang urus."

Ibu dari Haruno Sakura pun menyeret anaknya ke kamarnya dan suaminya. Ia mendudukkan anak tunggalnya ke kursi didepan meja rias. Sakura bingung dibuatnya. Mebuki mengambil bedak didepan meja rias dan memoleskannya ke wajah anaknya.

"I-Ibu!" seru Sakura galak—namun terputus-putus. Ia mengusap pipinya yang terkena polesan bedak itu. Namun, Mebuki tetap bersikeras me-_make up_ kan wajah anaknya. Meski ia sedikit kesulitan gara-gara penolakan anaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mebuki selesai me-_make up_ wajahnya. Sakura—yang matanya terpejam—tak tahu seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Ia membuka matanya pelan dan menatap dirinya dicermin.

I-Ini dirinya kan?

Sakura terkesima. Wajahnya lebih mempesona dengan menggunakan _make up_. Bedak tipis—mengingat wajahnya sudah putih, lip gloss pink mewarnai bibir tipisnya, _blush on _tipis di pipinya. Luka disudut bibirnya terlihat samar. Hah, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mebuki membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mencari gaun yang cocok untuk Sakura. Ia tahu di lemari anaknya tak ada rok, gaun atau semacamnya yang bersifat feminim. Ia menarik gaun berwarna merah marun tanpa lengandengan potongan leher yang tidak terlalu rendah, lingkaran dipinggang gaun itu yang berwarna pink.

"Apa yang—"

"Pakai gaun ini." Suruh Mebuki cepat. Sakura sedikit melotot—menolak apa yang disuruh ibunya. "Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, cepat!"

Akhirnya gadis Haruno itu terpaksa melakukan apa yang disuruh ibunya, meski dengan berat hati. Ia memakai pakaian itu selagi ibunya menunggu diluar kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian Mebuki kembai memasuki kamarnya setelah mengatakan akan masuk kepada putrinya.

"Sekarang tinggal rambutmu... Hum," Mebuki yang sudah memegang sisir mulai mengusap rambut lembut yang hampir mencapai punggungnya. Ia menyisir rambut gadis itu dan sebagai hiasan kecil ia sisipkan penjepit rambut berwarna merah marun ditepi rambut gadis itu—di atas dekat telinga.

"Sempurna. Sekarang pakai sepatu ini."

Sakura menurut saja—membuat Mebuki terkikik geli karena gadis itu mau menuruti perintahnya—karena biasa menolak. Ia sedikit risih dengan gaun yang dipakainya serta kakinya yang sedikit tidak enak saat memakai _high heels_. Ia berjalan terseok ketika memakainya karena belum terbiasa.

"B-Bu, aku tak bisa memakainya." Ucap Sakura jujur. Entah kemana sisi tomboy dan garangnya sekarang.

"Hihi... Baiklah. Coba pakai ini," belum menyerah, Mebuki memberikan sepasang sepatu _flat_ wanita berwarna pink padanya. Sakura memakainya, setidaknya sangat nyaman dipakai daripada sebelumnya.

"Ya, sangat sempurna. Kau cantik, nak." Ucap Mebuki tulus. Sakura sedikit salah tingkah mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kita terlambat. Ayo pergi!"

**oOo∞∞∞∞∞oOo**

Sakura berdecak kagum. Rumah bertingkat dua yang sangat besar dan luas terpampang didepan matanya. Ia tak mengira jika sahabat orang tuanya memiliki rumah yang sangat mewah.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno sudah ditunggu Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar. Mari ikuti saya." Ucap pelayan rumah tersebut sedikit membungkuk dan langsung berbalik pergi—untuk menunjukan tempat dimana sang tuan rumah menunggu. Kizashi dan Mebuki mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan tersebut.

Sakura mengernyit heran. Ia melihat lambang keluarga diatas pintu besar dan kokoh tersebut. Lambang kipas merah putih, dan dibawah lambang itu terpampang nama klan yang ia kenal.

Uchiha.

'_Mungkinkah ini rumah lelaki kutu buku—ah! Yang punya klan Uchiha kan banyak_.' Batin Sakura sambil mendengus pelan lalu mengikuti ayah dan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merotasikan bola matanya. Mereka kini berada di ruang makan. Orang tuanya kini berbincang-bincang, memperlihatkan keakraban mereka. Setelah sekian lama, mereka pun menyadari keberadaan putri Haruno itu.

"Dia putrimu?" tanya sang Tuan Besar—Uchiha Fugaku sedikit berbisik. Kizashi dan Mebuki mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sakura-_chan_, itu kenapa?" tanya sang Nyonya Besar sambil menunjuk kesudut bibirnya sendiri.

"Err... Hanya luka kecil." Balas Sakura singkat. Sang Nyonya Besar hanya mengangguk paham.

"Penampilan dan sifatnya tidak seperti yang kau bicarakan, Mebuki-_chan_, Kizashi-_kun_." bisik Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum setelah melihat putri dari sahabatnya.

"Itu karena aku sudah menyulapnya. Dari 'singa' menjadi 'anak kucing' yang lucu. Bagaimana? Manis bukan?" ucap Mebuki tertawa pelan, dan Mikoto ikut tertawa kecil mendengar candaan sahabatnya.

"Ayo makan dahulu. Putraku akan datang sebentar lagi." Ucap kepala keluarga Uchiha sembari tersenyum hangat.

'_Putra? Jadi masih ada lagi?' _batin Sakura bingung. Namun, Mikoto menyadarkannya. "Ayo makan, Sakura-_chan_?" ucap Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum canggung menjawabnya.

"Yah! _Otouto_, jangan cemberut gitu kenapa sih?" ucap sebuah suara jenaka dari arah tangga. Langkah kaki mereka menggema hingga ke ruang makan. Sontak seluruh pasang mata menatap suara tersebut.

"Aku tidak cemberut, _Aniki_!"

Mata _emerald_ itu terbelalak lebar—tak percaya. Bibirnya sedikit gemetaran hanya untuk menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

**Hay, Minna-**_**san**_**! Ketemu lagi dengan saya. :) Update cepat kan?**

**Eum... Disini saya buat Uchiha Sasuke sifat pendiamnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah sesuai alur cerita. Hah... Sasukenya gak culun—entah kenapa saya gak bisa membuatnya culun. xD *ditipuk. Mungkin karna ia selalu keren dimata saya. *o* #gaknyambungwoy! Ia tetap saya buat banyak disukai—tapi hanya teman sekelasnya saja, tidak lebih. Yang pasti disini sifatnya kayak Mikoto didominasi sifat Fugaku! :D Dan... kenapa sifat Sakura berubah setelah mengenakan gaun ya? Haha, saya jadi bingung sendiri. *plaked. Haha, nanti juga berganti sendiri. :3 **

**Ya! Idenya mengalir tanpa hambatan dan lancar. Mempermudah saya menyelesaikannya. :) Ternyata chapter ini lumayan panjang juga. Sebenarnya sih gak sampe situ niatnya TBC, tapi tangan saya udah pegel jadi maaf ya! *ngeles. #digiling.**

**Udahan dulu ah, curcolnya. Lagi sempat, saya balas reviewnya dulu. :D**

**u**chihana rin : Terima kasih sudah memuji fic saya. :D Sifat Sasuke dibuat mirip Hinata? Belum kepikiran, hihihi. Tapi terima kasih sarannya. :) Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**A**rum Junnie : Terima kasih atas pendapatnya dan pujiannya, :) dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**H**idan gila : Ah, pair muncul dikit kok. Hanya yang tersangkut paut oleh SasuSaku dan keisengan saya mau memunculkannya xD *plaked. Hihi. Sudah di update kilat. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review!

**K**oizumi yumi : Halo, salam kenal juga. :) Ah? Sama? O.O Yah, tidak apa sih. Santai aja, kan ide ceritanya asli milik kamu. Dan sepertinya saya tertarik sama ide cerita kamu. Pengen baca. xD Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya!

**t**ohko ohmiya : Halo! :) Suka ya? SAYA JUGA! *teriak antusias(?) :D Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya!

**K**uroYupi : Ini sudah saya lanjutin. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya!

**d**esypramitha2 : Senang jika anda menyukainya. :) Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya!

**N**ameCandy : Sasu naksir Saku? Bisa jadi. :D *plaked. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya!

**u**chiharuno susi : Hihi. Sudah saya update kilat. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya!

**R**icchi : Saya juga suka Sakura-nya. Ini—mungkin—setengah interaksi SasuSaku dari perjodohan mereka. Semoga suka nantinya. :D Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya!

**U**chiha Shesura-chan : Sasu punya perasaan khusus? Mungkin saja. xD *doubleplaked. Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah update cepat kan? Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya!

**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan nama. Terima kasih sudah membaca—termasuk silent reader juga ya. Review selalu terbuka untuk anda. Tinggalin jejak ya! :D**

**Boleh minta review? x) **


	3. Chapter 3 : Dijodohkan dengannya

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

Seketika, mata hitam kelam itu menoleh kesumber suara. Dari balik lensa kacamatanya, terlihat Haruno Sakura dengan penampilan...berbeda. Sasuke terkesima. _Well_, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis yang tomboy yang sering masuk BP itu mengenakan gaun dan terlihat feminim. Oh! Akan menjadi berita besar jika teman-teman se-SMA-nya tahu.

"Haruno-_san_?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya dan pandangannya terpusat pada gadis itu. _Aniki_nya telah duduk di kursi meja makan bersama Ayahnya, Ibunya dan keluarga Haruno.

"Sedang apa dia disini, Ayah, Ibu?!" Sakura memandang ayah dan ibunya—minta penjelasan. Dua pasang suami-istri itu tahu, jika anak mereka sudah saling mengenal dan satu sekolah—juga sekelas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada di rumahku Haruno-_san_?" ujar Uchiha bungsu itu. Kini ia sudah bergabung bersama yang lain dan duduk di kursi—yang sengaja dikosongkan untuknya—tepat didepan Haruno Sakura. "Tapi gak apa sih," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Humm... Begini," Mikoto menghela nafas pelan. "Kami—berempat—sepakat untuk mengadakan acara makan bersama untuk ucapan selamat kepada anak kami. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura,"

"Ucapan selamat? Untuk kami? Maksudnya?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung, sedangkan Sakura memasang ekspesi tidak mengerti.

Mikoto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, mengembangkan senyum cerianya. "Kami menjodohkan kalian berdua."

Sakura terbelalak lebar—sama halnya seperti Uchiha bungsu didepannya. Hanya satu kata yang diucapkan secara bersamaan oleh mereka berdua.

"HAH?!"

* * *

.

.

.

**Man of My Choice**

_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning! : AU/OoC/MissTypo's_

_SasuSaku_

_Chapter III  
Dijodohkan dengannya?!_

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa maksud kalian menjodohkanku?!"

Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki menelan ludah ketika anak tunggalnya menatap tajam mereka dengan aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya. Membuat semua orang diruangan itu—apalagi Uchiha Itachi yang duduk disampingnya—bergidik ngeri. Meski sosoknya sudah feminim, namun sifat aslinya tetap melekat padanya.

"Ternyata benar apa yang kau katakan, Mebuki-_chan_." Bisik Mikoto kepada Mebuki yang berada disampingnya. Mebuki hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa kami dijodohkan?" kali ini pemuda berkacamata itu yang menjawab, dengan sedikit tenang—tidak seperti calon pasangannya.

"Sakura, Sasuke," Kizashi menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Kalian harus menerima perjodohan ini dan tidak boleh menolak!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke—tenang—dan Sakura—dengan nada marah—bersamaan. Kali ini Uchiha Fugaku yang angkat bicara. Ia berdeham sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Dulu, kami berempat pernah saling berjanji akan menjodohkan anak kami."

"Tapi kenapa aku yang dijodohkan, Ayah? Kenapa tidak _Aniki_ saja yang dijodohkan dengannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kakaknya dengan polos. Sedangkan sang kakak langsung memandang horror adiknya.

"Itachi-_kun_ terlalu tua untuk dijodohkan dengan Sakura. Sedangkan kamu kan seumuran dengan Sakura," Mikoto tersenyum geli ketika melihat anak sulungnya merengut kesal saat ia mengatakan 'tua'. Memang, Itachi masih bisa dibilang muda, hanya berbeda 5 tahun dari adiknya. Tapi sepertinya Itachi sudah memiliki calon pasangan hidupnya mungkin? Dengan begitu, Fugaku dan Mikoto lebih memilih anak bungsunya untuk dijodohkan. Mengingat ia tidak pernah akrab dengan seorang perempuan.

Yah, sepertinya mereka tidak pernah melihat anak bungsunya bersama anak sulung Hyuuga.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku menyerah." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Sakura yang didepannya langsung menatap kesal padanya, dan membalas dengan nada membentak. "Apa maksudmu menyerah? Kau menyetujui hubungan perjodohan bodoh ini?!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah tak mempunyai alasan lagi. Apa kau punya?" tanya pemuda itu tersenyum miring. Sakura bungkam seketika. Entah kenapa otaknya tidak bisa menimbulkan alasan-alasan untuk masalah yang satu ini.

"Ughh... Baiklah!" Sakura merengut kesal, membuat keempat insan yang berstatus sebagai suami-istri itu tersenyum kemenangan mendengar jawabannya. Mereka saling melempar pandangan,

'Rencana sukses!'

.

.

.

.

"Cih." Gadis bersurai pink itu mendecih pelan. Ia ikut berkumpul bersama Ibu, Ayahnya dan sahabat mereka. Mungkin mengobrol bersama, memperlihatkan kembali rasa persahabatan mereka. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ke mana, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki yang menyadari tingkah Sakura. Kizashi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto reflek memandangi gadis bersurai pink itu. "Hanya ingin berkeliling sebentar."

"Oh. Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu saja pada kami." Mikoto tersenyum, membuat Sakura tersenyum miring. Kaki jenjangnya mulai meninggalkan ruang tamu itu dan berjalan tanpa arah. Sakura sedikit terkesan. Semua perabotan rumah ini sangat mewah. Ruangan-ruangannya juga lumayan luas. Kata orang tuanya, rumah ini adalah milik Uchiha Madara—yang merupakan kakek dari Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah wafat saat Itachi berumur 4 tahun. Keluarga Uchiha juga mempunyai perusahaan saat Uchiha Madara masih hidup. Perusahaan yang terkenal dan sempat menjadi perusahaan terkaya nomor satu di Jepang. Namun sayang, perusahaan itu langsung menghilang—atau mungkin bangkrut—disusul oleh kematian Uchiha Madara.

Yah, itu yang ia tahu dari orang tuanya. Mungkin jika perusahaan itu menjadi nomor satu, Uchiha akan kembali terkenal.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ketika melihat tangga yang besar menuju lantai dua. Bahkan tangganya terlihat mewah. Kaki jenjang itu berjalan melalui tangga, menuju lantai dua yang membuatnya penasaran. Setelah sampai dianak tangga terakhir, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Terlihat sebuah piano besar disudut kiri, balkon rumah diujung lorong ini. Beberapa kamar di kanan kiri lorong itu, sebuah kursi dan meja untuk bersantai ditengah-tengah balkon rumah itu, sebuah kamar mandi, dan lain-lain.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, beberapa pintu kamar yang terbuat dari jati berdiri kokoh disana. Mungkin kamar si pemilik rumah. Sakura tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Hanya satu yang ingin ia tuju, balkon rumah.

Sakura memasuki balkon rumah tanpa membuka pintu itu—karena memang sudah terbuka. Ia meregangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ketika sampai disana. Cahaya lampu dari beberapa rumah bisa dilihat dari sini, langit yang dihiasi bintang, juga jalanan yang terlihat sepi. Udara malam yang dingin menerpa kulit gadis itu, namun tidak diperdulikan oleh gadis itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas pembatas yang terbuat dari besi.

"Halo, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Ternyata ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendengus malas ketika melihat seorang lelaki yang tersenyum padanya. "Ternyata kau, Uchiha sombong."

"Sombong? Apa aku terlihat sombong?" lelaki itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresinya bingung, dan buku novel ditangannya tetap diposisi awal. Lelaki itu duduk disebuah kursi _sunlounger._ Membaca buku dengan pencahayaan yang lumayan terang dari lampu neon sambil memandang langit. Ah, menyenangkan.

"Mungkin saja." Ujar Sakura sekenanya. Ia ikut duduk di kursi _sunlounger_ yang bersebrangan dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Sakura memandangi langit yang ditaburi bintang. "Hey Uchiha." Panggil Sakura tanpa memandang lelaki itu.

"Panggil saja Sasuke. Uchiha di rumah ini bukan aku saja." Ucap Sasuke kembali membaca buku novelnya. Mata hitam kelamnya bergerak memandangi tulisan-tulisan pada novel itu dari balik lensa kacamatanya.

"Ya, ya. Sasuke," Sakura mendesah pelan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu tentang perjodohan ini, eh?"

Sejenak, Sasuke sedikit menarik buku novelnya agar bisa melihat gadis yang berada diseberang kirinya. Setelah itu ia menghela nafas, "Huh, entahlah. Mungkin biasa saja?"

Sakura lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ketika melihat lelaki itu kembali membaca novel. Biasa saja? Perasaan macam apa itu?

"Sasuke, bisa tidak kita merahasiakan hubungan ini dari teman-teman?"

Hening. Cukup lama Sakura menunggu jawaban dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, apa susahnya bilang 'ya' atau 'tidak'?

"Mungkin... bisa," Sasuke kembali membaca buku novelnya, membuat Sakura mendengus pelan. Akhirnya Sakura memilih memandang langit sambil menunggu waktu untuk pulang.

**oOo∞∞∞∞∞oOo**

Pagi hari, cuaca tidak panas dan tidak hujan. Berawan, itulah suasana pagi ini. Udara pagi berhembus sejuk. Suasana yang sangat menyenangkan untuk kebanyakan orang. Namun tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini. Gadis itu terlihat menggerutu kesal, memikirkan perjodohannya tadi malam. Kaki jenjangnya menendang batu—atau apapun asal bisa ia tendang. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku blezer sekolahnya.

Tibalah gadis bersurai pink itu didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam melalui hidung dan menghembuskannya melewati mulutnya. Kaki berbalut sepatu kets itu memasuki wilayah biasa, para siswa/siswi memandanginya. Namun sepertinya kali ini Sakura malas meneriakinya. Tak ingin peduli, Sakura pergi menuju kelasnya dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Krieeet!

Semua mata mengarah pada sosok pink di pintu. Mereka memandangi Sakura lama, setelah itu kembali pada aktivitas mereka. Sakura segera menuju tempat duduknya dan meletakkan tas selempangnya ke laci.

"Hey, Jidat."

Sakura menoleh malas, ketika mendapati Ino tersenyum seperti biasa. "Apa?"

"Kau kenapa, eh? Sepertinya ada masalah."

"Tidak. Aku tak apa,"

"Oh ayolah, beritahu aku." Ino memasang wajah memelas, "Tenang, aku tak akan memberitahu kepada siapapun!"

Sakura berpikir cukup lama. Ia setengah tak percaya pada Ino. Ino memang sosok yang cukup populer, apa lagi ia dijuluki sang 'Ratu Gosip'. Uh, apa jadinya nanti?

"Ayolah, Jidat. Aku ini sahabatmu. Aku tak akan menjadikannya bahan gosipku!" kata Ino meyakinkan. Jika sudah begini, Ino akan selalu memaksanya untuk bicara.

"Baik-baik. Tapi ingat, kalau sampai ada yang tahu... Akan kuremukkan tubuhmu," ucap Sakura dengan nada mengancam. Ino hanya menyengir ria mendengarnya. Sakura merotasikan bola matanya dan memberi isyarat agar Ino mendekat padanya. Membisikkan lima kata dengan sangat pelan.

"Aku... dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke,"

Iris _aquamarine_ itu terbelalak lebar mendengarnya. "APA?! KAU—HUMPPPHH!"

"Diam, bodoh!" desis Sakura sambil membekap mulut Ino. Teman-teman sekelasnya menatap mereka dengan heran. Akhirnya Sakura melepas bekapannya sambil memandang tajam Ino.

"Err... Hanya pertengkaran kecil," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum. Teman-temannya hanya tersenyum—ada juga yang tertawa kecil—melihat mereka. Ino cepat-cepat menatap Sakura. "Kau tak bercanda kan, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" cibir Sakura kesal, ia kembali membisikkan Ino. "Jangan beritahu siapapun, oke?"

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun," Ino terkekeh pelan. "Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya, hihihi." Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli.

Mereka tak menyadari sosok lelaki dari pojok kelas memandangi mereka.

"S-Sasuke-_kun,_"

Lelaki berambut raven itu menoleh, membuat poninya sedikit bergerak. "Ya? Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Ah, apa kau ada masalah?" Hinata menatap iris _onyx_ tersebut. Sebagai satu-satunya teman—yang lumayan—akrab, gadis bersurai indigo itu sudah mulai terbiasa berdekatan dengan Uchiha bungsu. Yah, mungkin ia selalu menghabiskan waktu di kelas terus.

"Uh? Tidak, aku tak ada masalah." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum, membuat beberapa siswi di kelas—yang kebetulan—melihatnya tersipu.

"Oh, baiklah." Hinata ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Umm, a-apa buku catatan fisika-ku sudah selesai kau salin?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Mata _onyx_-nya menerawang, mengingat-ingat tentang buku catatan yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kurasa sudah. Sebentar, aku ambil dulu di tasku."

Tangan Sasuke dengan lincah membuka tasnya dan mencari buku catatan fisika—yang bergambar beruang putih dengan nama 'Hyuuga Hinata' di pojok kiri atas—diantara buku-bukunya. Sasuke segera mengeluarkan buku tersebut dan tersenyum santai. "Terima kasih telah meminjamkanku,"

Hinata ikut tersenyum, membalas senyuman Sasuke sambil mengambil bukunya kembali. "Tentu. S-Senang membantu,"

Krieeetttt...

"_Ohayou_, murid-muridku~" seorang guru wanita memasuki kelas XII-A. Sepatu flat yang membalut kakinya mengeluarkan bunyi ketika terhentak ke lantai kelas.

"_Ohayou_, Shizune-_sensei_!"

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi duduk di sofa empuk sambil membaca majalah. Ia terlihat santai, dan sesekali tangan kokohnya meraih cemilan dari toples di atas meja ruang keluarga. Di depannya, televisi hidup dan sedang menayangkan beberapa iklan.

"Itachi," suara berat itu membuat lelaki berumur 23 tahun itu menoleh. Ia memandangi ayahnya—dengan pakaian polisi—yang menghampirinya. Itachi menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang agar ayahnya bisa duduk.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" Itachi menutup kembali majalah—yang entah apa—itu. Ia menatap televisi, menampilkan film yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Kau ini sudah lulus kuliah, Itachi." Oh, Itachi tahu apa yang akan ayahnya katakan selanjutnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari kerja, huh? Daripada kau di sini bermalas-malasan,"

"Iya, Itachi-_kun_." Uchiha Mikoto ikut bergabung. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa selain sofa yang diduduki suami dan anaknya. "Cari pekerjaan. Misalnya jadi polisi mungkin? Seperti ayahmu,"

"Aku..." Itachi tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menatap layar televisi. Entah menonton atau tidak. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan lelaki yang disayanginya. "Kenapa? Apakah ada pekerjaan yang kau inginkan? Sebutkan saja. Jangan takut Itachi-_kun_," ucap Mikoto disertai senyuman lembut.

"Aku ingin..." Itachi menatap Ayah dan Ibunya bergantian. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Kalimat lelaki yang disayanginya kembali terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya. "Perusahaan kakek kembali bangkit."

**oOo∞∞∞∞∞oOo**

Pelajaran kedua adalah pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas XII-A. Murid-murid kelas XII-A mulai mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian olahraga. Sakura sendiri kini berada di ruang ganti wanita. Ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju olahraga. Kini tangannya sibuk mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi. Yah, ia terbiasa mengikat rambut seperti ini ketika pelajaran olahraga.

"Sudah belum, Sakura?" Ino yang sedari tadi menunggu sahabatnya kini bergerak gelisah, tak bisa diam. Ia bosan menunggu Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah selesai kok!" Sakura segera memasukkan baju seragamnya—yang sudah terlipat—ke dalam loker. Ia segera keluar bersama Ino. Tak jauh di depannya, kini terlihat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan santai sendirian. Yah, sendirian.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lapangan, ia baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju olahraga. Kacamata masih bertengger di tulang hidungnya. Teman-temannya sedang asyik mengobrol sambil menunggu guru olahraga. Sasuke dapat mendengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Karin! Kau itu bisa berjalan dengan benar tidak sih? Bawa dengan benar buku-buku itu! Awas kalau jatuh! Itu akan merepotkan tahu!"

"Cih, bisa diam tidak? Kau tidak lihat, buku ini tebalnya macam apa? Dasar Suigetsu bo—"

BRUK!

Buku-buku dalam genggaman gadis itu berjatuhan ketika ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang, tubuhnya juga ikut jatuh ke semen di pinggir lapangan. Namun ia tak merasakan apapun dan menyadari punggungnya ditahan sebuah tangan.

"Maaf?" Uchiha Sasuke memandang wajah perempuan itu dengan heran. "Kau tak apa?"

"A-Ah! Aku... tak apa," wajah gadis itu seketika mirip dengan warna rambutnya, ia segera berdiri. "Terima k-kasih," Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Ia ikut membantu Karin mengumpulkan buku-buku itu.

Tanpa menyadari, gadis bermata _emerald_ sedari tadi menatap adegan tersebut secara langsung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kubilang? Dasar Karin bodoh!" sosok berambut ungu pucat kini mulai mencerca gadis itu kembali dengan nada kesal, membuat perempuan itu kesal.

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh, hah?!" Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari lelaki bergigi tajam—yang kini sangat kesal—tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Raut wajahnya berubah sambil mengambil buku-buku di tangan Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke sendiri bingung dengan suasana sekarang.

"Eumm, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada pelajaran olahraga hari ini," Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Gadis—yang juga berkacamata—itu mengangguk dan menatap sosok pemuda berambut raven itu cukup lama.

"Hey, Suigetsu..."

"Huh, apaan?" lelaki bernama lengkap Hozuki Suigetsu itu menatap kesal perempuan berambut merah disampingnya.

"Kau kenal lelaki itu?" sekarang, gadis berambut merah yang bernama Karin menatap kembali lelaki disampingnya. Suigetsu mendengus kesal.

"Cih, jangan bilang kau menyukainya." Suigetsu membalikkan badannya menuju kelas. "Aku tak tahu tentang lelaki itu, jika kau mau tahu."

Karin merengut kesal. Ia mengikut Suigetsu dari belakang sambil berbisik pelan. Senyuman tipis terpasang di bibir tipisnya.

"Lelaki yang menarik..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued!**

**Haloooo~ Saya datang kembali~ :D**

**Kok makin aneh ya fic ini? Mana ada Karin lagi, OH NO! *ditampol. Saya memang gak terlalu suka sama Karin sih, #dibakarKarinFC dan kenapa saya munculin ya? Aih, dasar! *jedukin kepala sendiri ke dinding.**

**Yah, jadilah fic aneh ini dengan alur berantakkan dan cepat. Semoga tak bosan. Mungkin ada saran/kritik menarik untuk kelanjutan fic ini? Hoho.**

**Saya balas review-nya dulu ya! :)**

**C**andy : Sasu-nya tetep pake kacamata. Nanti kalo di buka akan saya kasi tahu kok! :D Kayaknya ini baru permulaan, tapi nanti ada kok adegan Sakura-nya terpesona~ hihi. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review~ :3

**A**zi-chan : Salam kenal juga, Azi-chan. Ini chap 3 nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review~ :D

**U**nknown : Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review~ :D

**P.**W : Ini sudah saya update cepet kan? Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review~ :D

**d**heeviefornaruto19 : Apa 20 cowok kebanyakan? xD Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya~ :D

**U**chiha Shesura-chan : Suka gak ya? *doubletampol. Udah tahu kan jawabannya? :) Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya~ :D

**K**uroYupi : Wah~ Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sudah kasi tahu kesalahan saya dimana! *pelukpeluk Udah saya perbaiki. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya~ :D

**u**chiharuno susi : Makin seru? Semoga chap ini tambah seru. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya~ :D

**m** : Sudah saya update kilat kan? :) Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya~ :D

**u**chihana rin : Dibagian mana lucunya? Di supermarket kah? :) Ini sudah saya update kembali. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya~ :D

**R**icchi : Hihi... mungkin akan saya coba buat Sasuke jadi suami takut istri, *diamaterasu* Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya~ :D

**A**kane Shun : Gaara? Akan saya pikirkan, :3 Terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review ya~ :D

**Maaf kalo ada kesalahan nama. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review selalu terbuka untuk anda. Tinggalin jejak ya! :D**

**Boleh minta review? x)**


End file.
